


Burnout

by Ayumu (396Ayumu)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blankets, Day 28: Family, Family, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Like Mitsuki, Overworking, POV First Person, Short, Take care of yourself please, Very late but whatever, Why is Mitsuki always overworked, Written for Month of Mitsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/396Ayumu/pseuds/Ayumu
Summary: “Mitsuki, you have a fever.”





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be in a tweet, but it got too long, so I'm posting it here even though it's very short. Written for Day 28: Happiness of Month of Mitsuki. I hope you enjoy reading!

I'm on my bed, looking at the ceiling of my room. The CD Sougo lent me is playing yet I can barely hear it. My surroundings feel fuzzy. I hear someone knocking on my door, but the “Come in” doesn't reach my mouth. Someone comes inside anyway and places their hand on my forehead. Ah... It feels nice and cool.

“Mitsuki, you have a _fever_.”

“Nagi... W-woah!”

He suddenly picked me up and placed me inside the bed, tucking me under the blanket, and disappeared out of the room right afterwards. Now that he mentions it, I did feel kind of off the whole day... But a fever?

 

I doze off for a while and get waken up by the cold, my body shivering all over. I seem to have had some sort of nightmare, but everything feels unclear and distant. I curl up under the blankets, an extra one having, at some point, made its way to my bed. But one extra blanket does not seem enough. I half consider getting up and finding more, but if I'm shivering under two blankets, how inhospitable would it be outside my bed?

Someone puts another blanket on me. I force myself to turn and find Iori and Yamato-san with a bunch of blankets. Ah, I'm not alone. They went to look for more when they saw me shivering. A couple of blankets later, the warmth starts settling in and the shivers stop.

“Nii-san. Do you think you can get up for a bit to take some medicine?”

“Yeah... I think I can...”

“You'll have to eat something too, then. I'll tell Sou.”

A bowl of soup and cold medicine are placed in front of me in less than a minute. Huh. Sougo must have started cooking right when Nagi found out I had a fever.

 

I feel so much better after eating, but Riku takes the dishes away and Tamaki tucks me in again.

“You overworked yourself again. You really need to learn to take breaks, you know?”

“Yamato-san...”

“So, Mikki, you gotta sleep and get better.”

“Oh, and you're NOT doing any chores for a week, even if your fever goes down.”

“But, Iori-”

“No buts. We all decided on this.”

“You have to rest! Because we need you, your responsibility is to get better first!”

“Riku... Okay, I will rest.”

I'm then left alone, the lights off, the door closed. I gradually drift into dreamland.

How nice it is to have a family.


End file.
